


All That Matters

by flowerslovestories



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Did I just write a TROS fix-it?, F/M, I need my HEA damn it, In the zone and typing real-time, Not Beta Read, Response to a microfic prompt, Set after the Battle of Exegol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerslovestories/pseuds/flowerslovestories
Summary: Where Rey defies time and space to be with her other half, Ben.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	All That Matters

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Just dropping by to create an AO3 version of this [microfic(?)](https://twitter.com/flwrsluvstories/status/1342118105900699648) I posted on Twitter as a response to a [@reylomicrofics](https://twitter.com/reylomicrofics) winter holidays prompt: [gather](https://twitter.com/reylomicrofics/status/1342111536815345666).
> 
> This is inspired by the 3-part AU artwork done by [Nadine (@ReyreyButt)](https://twitter.com/ReyreyButt). I've wanted to write a story inspired by it the first time I saw them on Twitter, weaving what is known about the World Between Worlds, but for my own consumption. Then again, here I am compelled by a prompt, so might as well share it. ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoy this short fic. Happy Holidays everyone!

Rey gathers Ben's sweater and hugs it close, needing a few more minutes to grieve her loss. She then takes it, boards Luke's X-wing and rejoins the Resistance, after successfully defeating the First Order.

Rey knows there's so much work to be done, but for now, as she lands in Ajan Kloss, there's celebration... there's joy. Seeing her friends -- Finn, Poe, Rose, Lando, Chewbacca -- who survived the battle made her happy. There is, however, a nagging ache.

Ben. Her Ben is gone.

She puts on a brave, happy face. She carries herself with dignity and strength as she helps with the rebuilding efforts. People look to her as a symbol of hope... of new beginnings.

Nobody knows her pain. Her smiles cover the sadness that lingers.

When she retreats to her quarters inside the Falcon... when she's just Rey... she cries and hugs Ben's sweater until sleep takes her. 

Her nights are plagued with nightmares. Her mornings are filled with meditation, as she channels the Force to sustain her.

Then, one morning, she hears something... or rather someone.

Ben.

"Rey. Cyar'ika. Find me."

Her scavenger's instinct leads her to the Jedi sacred texts, finds what she's looking for and flies to Kef Bir.

She lands the Falcon on the ruins of the second Death Star. She stretches her right hand towards the raging ocean. She goes deeper until she sees it -- Ben's old lightsaber -- and summons it. She grasps the familiar handle, having touched it twice before.

She goes to the Falcon and charts her next destination: Ahch-To. When she reaches the temple -- where Luke first witnessed her raw power -- Rey sits in front of the Prime Jedi. She dismantles Ben's lightsaber and secures its Kyber crystal. It no longer looks as red as before, perhaps because its former owner returned to the light.

Rey meditates and heals the Kyber crystal. It shines like sunlight in the middle of the dark temple. Balance.

She finally speaks with her heart...

"Bring me to him."

A doorway opens and a flutter of blue butterflies greets her. She enters and finds herself back in Exegol. She sees her body lying amidst the Sith temple ruins. Ben is nowhere near her.

_Where are you?_

She then hears a grunt from a distance and sees a hand on the edge of a cliff.

"Ben? Ben!"

She runs towards the cliff and sees him. She helps him up.

"Rey?"

She resists the urge to hug him but finds comfort in feeling his warm, solid body. He winces in pain.

"What happened?"

"I'll explain later. We don't have much time."

They reach the doorway just in time before it closes and they stumble back in the Jedi temple in Ahch-To.

Rey wastes no time in channeling the Force to heal Ben's injuries. She hugs him tight after, not wanting to let go. Their bond chooses that moment to open and memories flood Ben's consciousness, until the past binds itself into a new present, the temple being a lone witness.

Ben cradles Rey's face, tears streaming across her cheeks. He kisses her and pours everything he feels at that moment: relief, gratitude and love.

"Rey..."

"I know."

Rey kisses him in return.

They push their worries aside and find comfort in their reunion. There will be time to explain... to make people understand... to atone for past sins... to heal. They know they can face it.

They're finally together and that's all that matters. 


End file.
